The Forgotten Tale
by WuRei
Summary: Yako is bothered by an unfinished tale. Now that Neuro is here, the forgotten tale will always remain in her memory.
1. Act 1 : The forgotten Library

I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. But Emily is mine though.

**ACT 1 : THE FORGOTTEN LIBRARY**

When I was still a kid, I seldom went to the library in my elementary school. For me, recess time is the time for eating only and seldom I went out of my class except to the teacher's room or the toilet.

In my final year as an elementary school kid, I finally have the opportunity to spend most of my free time after exam in the library. I choose the library as a playground to play hide and seek with my friends since the teachers never bother us there.

At the last day, I and my friends played hide and seek again in the library before our graduation ceremony started. I choose a place near to the back to hide. The bookshelves there only contained English picture books, which the students would never read.

While waiting for my friends to find me, I browse through the books just to kill time. It was then I found one very old book hidden in the bottom of the bookshelves. It has hard covers with an eerie faded illustration of a little girl holding an umbrella. The illustration is more like a doodle than a drawing.

The pages inside is yellowish due to its age but the words and the illustrations can still be read though. The book is in simple English and I can read it with the help of the illustrations. The story inside goes along like this:

There is a man who comes to a country to visit his brother, while he was there, he stayed at his brother's house. Later that night, while he is alone in his room reading books, a little girl barge into his room. He is surprised because he never seen that girl in the house before.

The girl looked almost like a doll, with big blue eyes and shiny blue frock. Her long blond hair tied up into two ponytails. She just stared silently at the man while her white hand still holding the doorknob.

The man asked for her name and she told him it is Emily. Just as the man about to ask for further question, the little girl quietly left the room and closes the door behind her. The man is surprised, but he said nothing and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, the man told his brother how cute his daughter is, his brother smiled at the compliment and called his daughter in. When the little girl entered the kitchen, the man is surprised that she is not the same girl who had come into his room the night before.

He told his brother about it and his brother said that there is no girl with the man description ever lived in that house, nor he ever seen a girl like that anywhere. The man is puzzled by this because his brother house is located on a big farm and to get there, one had to cross over three lands, but the girl is wearing clean clothes without even the slightest trace of travelling.

Thinking it must be his imagination due to tiredness, he soon forgot about the peculiar girl. Later that night, when he was about to went into his room, he saw the girl again, running past the stairs.

He is shocked and quickly tried to follow the girl, only to found the girl has mysteriously disappeared at the end of the hall, which end with a window. But strangely, the window is locked and has never been opened before. He knows that this time he isn't imagining things.

"CAUGHT YOU!" cried my friend, Kanae from the back of the bookshelves. I screamed.

"Kanae! Don't scare me like that!" I cried. Kanae burst out laughing.

"Let's go Yako, the ceremony almost starts." she said holding out her hand to me.

I can hear my other friends calling everyone to gather at our school main hall. I was surprised by how much time has passed and went to follow Kanae quickly, tossing the book aside, thinking it will be cleaned by the librarian later.

At that time, I was thinking of reading the book again after the graduating ceremony finishes, but I spent most of the times to congratulate my friends and taking pictures that I soon forgot about the book.

It was when I had graduate middle school that I finally remembered about the book. For some reason, I wanted to know what happened at the end of the story. So, I went back to the elementary school along with some of my old friends from the same class back then during semester break.

The school has changed so much with the additional of students. But much to my disappointment, the old library has now been replaced with a new gym. I went to the new library to search for the book, but no matter how hard I search, I can't find it. It was later, the librarian told me that many old books from the previous library has been discarded.

I felt a little sad since I can't even remember the title of the book, so how am I supposed to find it? But as soon as I went back, laughing with my friends while reminiscing so much about the time as elementary school kids, I soon forgot again about it.

* * *

I guess I did a bad character on Yako. Well, I'll try hard next time!


	2. Act 2 : The forgotten story

I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. That's for sure!

**ACT 2 : THE FORGOTTEN STORY**

Many things happened ever since I started being a high-schooler. I began to get active in clubs and assignments to even think about the book. But sometimes, no, many times, I kept remembering about the story and wonder how it ended.

Sometimes, I will dreamt about the illustration of the little girl with the big blue eyes, blue frock and blond ponytails holding a blue umbrella, standing alone in the rain with a sad-looking eyes, as if wanted someone to find her.

I knew that the girl must be a ghost, because most of the picture books at that bookshelves contain scary stories. But I can't help to wonder why she appeared before the man. How did she die, or is she really a ghost?

I don't know why that story haunted me so much, to tell the truth, there is still many books that I half-read and never knew its ending, but only that book remained in my mind. I told my best friend since elementary school, Kanae about it. Fortunately, she remembered the book which I was holding during the hide and seek game, but sadly, she forgot its title.

"But if I'm not mistaken, the title is a name." she told me.

"You suppose it's the girl's name?" I asked.

"Maybe so, after all, she's the heroine right?"

But unfortunately, I forgot about her name. I do remember that it has been told in the earliest part of the story. Kanae suggest me to look at the library's book inventory, perhaps I can look for its title there. Again, I went back to the elementary school along with Kanae to search for it. The librarian accept our request and let us go through the inventory from five years ago.

But most of the books are entitled with its own character's name, plus, the list stretch out to 300, I given up hope already to search for that particular book. On our way home, we exchanged our ideas on the girl's name. Kanae suggested that it must be a simple one like Alice or Emma because those names are common for old English stories.

But until I got home, I can't even think of one name that sounds the same as that girl's. All I remembered, it have an 'e' inside. It's pathetic, really, to suddenly wanted to remember something you have forgotten all years before.

I haven't given up yet, I search on the internet of all old collection of picture books or short stories that contains the heroine name. If possible, I wanted to know the ending and why does the story bothers me so much. I continued to read one by one synopsis and reviews of old books I found that I soon grew tired.

After some time passed, my eyes grew sleepy. I glanced at the clock on my computer and realized it has been past midnight. I was surprised, never before I was up this late. Suddenly, I heard the door of my room creaking behind me. _That must be mom. She probably worried why I still haven't turned off the lights._ I thought to myself before turning to face the door, hoping to see my mother's face at the door.

To my surprised, she is not there, not even our housekeeper, but a little girl, with dazzling blue frock and gleaming long pale-yellow hair, tied up in two ponytails with blue ribbons stands at the doorway. Her surprisingly deep blue eyes stared at me with an emotionless look on her pale white face.

I was so shocked that I almost forgot to breath. The girl just stands there, looking directly at my surprised face. The shock stunned me for a few minutes as I realized something like this has actually happened before. _Is it in the book? _I tried to collect all my strength to open my mouth.

"He... Hello... Hello there... Wha.. What's your name?" I stammered.

"Emily." she said in a cute little voice. I gasped. _That's it! That's her name!_

Before I have the chance to ask more, the girl quietly left my room. I remembered the plot on the book and quickly ran after her. Though I pushed open my door at the very instant that girl closes them, to my horror, she has already disappeared.

I fell to my knees, surely all of it is not my imagination. She really did come to my room, just like in the story, and tell me her name... Also, the name of the book... A light jolted into me. I ran back to my room, typed in the name Emily on my computer and clicked search.

My guess is right. Immediately, I found it, the book, with the illustration of a sad-looking girl in the familiar blue frock with two blond ponytails, holding an umbrella. It is really the book that I have been searched for so long.

* * *

Emily did a good job appearing here and there... Sorry Yako!


	3. Act 3 : The forgotten girl

I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Don't forget that!

**ACT 3 : THE FORGOTTEN GIRL**

My hands trembled as I clicked the link to read the book. It is just a simple short story and now I can read English better. As the title of the book emerged on my computer screen, I took in deep breath and started to read it. The continuation of the story goes along like this:

The man is puzzled by the girl's sudden disappearance, he then asked for his brother help to search for the girl. Both of them searched the entire house, but never found her. They search the entire night, and finally, when dawn breaks, the brother gave up and stopped searching for the girl.

The man thought the same too, but he couldn't bear to remember the sad-looking eyes the girl had. For some reason, he knew the girl badly need him to find her and he will not stop until he had found her.

Early that morning, the man went to the nearest church and asks the priest over there about the girl. But the priest didn't even know the girl. He then went to the nearest town along with his brother and asked the people over there about the girl, sadly, not even one person recognized her.

By her looks, she must be some rich man's daughter since no one in the country ever managed to buy such beautiful blue frock like the girl is wearing. His brother suggested the country's mayor, but when they meet him, he too, didn't recognize the girl.

Two days went by and the man still haven't got a clue about the girl. His brother lost hope and went back to his home, leaving the man by himself at the town's hall. The man sat there to think about the girl and before he realises it, it is already night fall.

As the man walked back to his brother's house, it suddenly rains. The man is already on his brother's farm and there is no shelter anywhere, leaving him to ran back home. But the rain is getting stronger and he is shivering with cold.

It was that time, he found one figure, standing at the roadside, holding a blue umbrella, calling to him. He looked up and saw the girl he had been searching for. He is speechless as the girl went over him and handed the umbrella to him. Strangely, the girl is not even soaked wet even though she is standing in the midst of the heavy rain.

"Who are you really Emily?" asked the man. The girl only smiled at him.

"I am no one. Everyone forgot about me." said the girl. The man stared at the girl, confused.

"Not even one person remembers me, I am the forgotten girl."

"Is that why you look so sad?" asks the man.

"No, I despise when no one remembers me. That is why I was so sad." the girl lifted her hand and clutched at the man's coat.

"Are you going to forget about me too?" she asked, staring deep into the man's eyes.

"No! You're wrong!" cried the man. Emily stared at the man in surprise.

"I remember you Emily, and I will always remember you... So, please don't be sad anymore." he said. There is a moment silence before the girl smiled back at him.

"No, you'll definitely forgot about me sooner, but I shall give you a reminder of my forgotten soul, so long as you hold onto that umbrella, please don't forget about me." said the girl, pointing to the umbrella on the man hands. The man glanced at it and nodded.

"I will, I promise you." he said.

"Thank you. This way, I will still be alive, even if it is in your memory." said the girl as a pale bluish light consumed her and she vanished into the air

As the girl vanishes, the rain also stopped. The man stayed there, speechless. He looked at the blue umbrella the girl had given to him and hugged it. He then took the umbrella back to his country and kept it in a safe, while telling his family and friends of the tale of the forgotten girl. So that the girl will always alive in people's memories.

I blinked back my tears as I read the end of the story. Tough I don't know what is the girl and why everyone forgot about her. I felt satisfied to know at the end, the girl is finally remembered by someone. She is not the forgotten girl anymore.

But why did she reached to me? Is she being forgotten again? If that the case, I gladly accept the girl's wish to be remembered forever. The next day, I told Kanae about the end of the story, we talked about it the entire day.

But soon enough, I began to forget again about Emily. Days passed and my fathers's death totally moved her off my mind. But it was at that time, he comes to me. Neuro comes to my life unexpectedly, at my first sight of him, I immediately remembered the familiar blue frock and blond hair of Emily.

Perhaps Emily is sending him to me, just like she gave the man her umbrella as a reminder of herself. Now, every time Neuro is with me, I remembered the tale of the forgotten girl who wanted to remain alive in someone else's memory.

I never had the chance to tell this peculiar tale to Neuro tough. But one thing I've known for sure, I have told this story to you, and it will be your turn to remember Emily.

* * *

I did a bad job at telling tales. But please enjoy it! And sorry, Neuro only appears at the end...


End file.
